communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Sommerfilme 2016 - Teil 1
center Haltet euch fest: In der aktuellen Auswahl gibt es keine Superhelden-Filme!! Und das im Sommer. Langweilig wird es trotzdem nicht, denn euch erwarten Zombie-Kämpfe, mörderische Models, Zeitreisen, Schwertkampf und Festival-Perlen. Stolz und Vorurteil & Zombies 300px|left Kinostart: 09.06.2016 Regie: Burr Steers Darsteller: Sam Riley, Lily James, Bella Heathcote Die meisten werden sie kennen, die wundervoll-schnulzige und gleichzeitig höchst charmante Geschichte von Jane Austen, in der sich die junge Elizabeth Bennet in den älteren und etwas grummeligen Mr. Darcy verliebt. Nach ewigem Hin und Her aus Intrigen, Beleidigungen und Missverständnissen gibt es im England des 19. Jahrhunderts schließlich ein Happy End und die beiden heiraten. Hach. Die letzte Verfilmung mit Keira Knightley in der Hauptrolle war eine romantische Augenweide, doch im neusten Remake geht es deutlich rauer zu. Zombies kommen seit einiger Zeit bekanntlich immer gut und so fand ein englischer Verleger 2009, dass auch dem berühmten Klassiker ein paar Untote nicht schaden könnten. Er setzte einen Autoren dran und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ein großer Hype um die geplante Horror-Satire bildete. Der Roman hatte Erfolg und wie heutzutage üblich, wurde sofort eine Kinofassung geplant. Natalie Portman sollte die Hauptrolle übernehmen und „Silver Linings“-Regisseur David O. Russell Regie führen, letztendlich sprangen aber alle A-Lister wieder ab und erst 2013 wurde Cinderella-Darstellerin Lily James als Elizabeth gecastet und die Produktion konnte wieder Fahrt aufnehmen. Ein komödiantisches Meisterwek ist Stolz und Vorurteil & Zombies nicht geworden, das wäre bei der literarischen Vorlage auch ziemlich schwierig gewesen. Für Hochglanz-Trashfans wird der Mix aus Kostümfilm-Romanze und Horror-Splatter aber trotzdem auf jeden Fall ein großer Spaß! The Neon Demon Kinostart: 23.06.2016 Regie:'''Nicolas Winding Refn '''Darsteller: Elle Fanning Bella Heathcote, Jenna Malone Ganze drei Filme aus dem Wettbewerb des wichtigsten Filmfestivals der Welt (Cannes) haben es diesmal in die Auswahl geschafft. The Neon Demon ist wohl der umstrittenste davon, keiner hat dieses Jahr so sehr polarisiert. Im neuen Film von Drive-Regisseur Nicolas Winding Refn, zieht die junge Jesse, gespielt von Elle Fanning, nach Los Angeles und es dauert nicht lange, bis sie der neue Stern am bitter umkämpften Modelhimmel wird. Das vermeintlich unschuldige Mädchen gerät immer tiefer in die Abgründe der Glitzerwelt hinein und der Neid der ihr dort entgegenschlägt, wandelt sich schon bald zu einer gefährlichen Bedrohung. Der Look von „The Neon Demon“ macht seinem Namen alle Ehre und nimmt den Zuschauer mit in eine knatschbunte Werbewelt, angereichert mit saftigen Horror-Elementen. Während die eine Hälfte der Cannes-Kritiker von der mutigen Avantgarde-Qualität des Films begeistert war, rief die andere nach dem ersten Screening empört Beschimpfungen in Richtung Leinwand. Ich gehöre zur ersten Gruppe und sage, alles halb so wild, das bisschen Nekrophilie... Wenn ihr also noch mal eine seltsam-gruselig-stylische Kinoerfahrung jenseits des Mainstreams machen wollt, gibt's von mir eine unbedingte Guck-Empfehlung. Allerdings bitte erst ab 16. Nekrophilie und so. The Assassin 300px|left Kinostart: 30.06.2016 Regie:'''Hsiao-Hsien Hou '''Darsteller: Chen Chang, Qi Shu , Yun Zhou Cannes-Kandidat Numero Zwei. The Assassin war schon 2105 im Festival-Wettbewerb, aber wie das bei Arthouse-Produktionen eben manchmal so ist, hat der internationale Kinoverleih ein Weilchen gedauert. Das Warten hat sich allerdings definitiv gelohnt. Der Guardian befand „The Assassin“ als „einen der schönsten Filme, den sie je sehen werden“ und ich kann das nur unterschreiben. In die Landschaftsaufnahmen will man sich hineinlegen und die historische Ausstattung ist bis ins kleinste Detail perfekt durchkonstruiert. Das hat sie mit den Kampfszenen gemeinsam, die in ihrer Poesie auch die aus den im Westen bekannten Klassikern wie „Hero“, „Tiger & Dragon“ und „House of Flying Daggers“ noch übertreffen. Man muss sich natürlich als deutscher Zuschauer darauf einstellen, dass man einen Großteil der kulturellen und historischen Referenzen nicht verstehen wird, denn zum Glück verschwendet der Film keine Zeit mit allzu ausschweifenden Erklärungen, um es dem internationalen Publikum rechtzumachen. Das hat er nicht nötig, denn die Essenz der Geschichte ist universell, genau wie ihre Visualisierung. Im Schwertkampf geht es nicht ums Gewinnen, sondern um das Ausfechten von Gedanken und Emotionen und das spürt man, egal wie viel der Zuschauer über die chinesischen Kultur weiß. Leute, die im Kino laut fragen, wieso "die denn so hoch springen können" bleiben bitte zu Hause, alle anderen sollten sich den 30.06. unbedingt schon mal rot im Kalender anstreichen. Smaragdgrün 300px|left Kinostart: 07.07.2016 Regie:'''Felix Fuchssteiner, Katharina Schöde '''Darsteller: Maria Ehrich, Jannis Niewöhner Mit zitternden Knien erwarteten die Fans der Edelsteintrilogie 2013 die Verfilmung des ersten Bands Rubinrot, denn bekanntlich ist die deutsche Kinolandschaft nicht gerade für ihre herausragenden Genre-Produktionen bekannt. Doch die Skeptiker wurden überrascht – tatsächlich gelang hier mal eine schöne Fantasy-Verfilmung ohne den zu erwartenden Trash-Faktor. Jetzt kommt der dritte und letzte Teil der Reihe ins Kino und bringt natürlich wieder die gewünschte Portion Teenie-Drama mit sich. Ich nehme an, ich spoilere nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass das Happy End von Gwendolyn und Gideon zu erwarten ist, aber erst mal müssen die beiden ein paar Hindernisse überwinden. Gwen vermutet nämlich, dass Gideon ihr nur seine Liebe gestanden hat, um sie dem fiesen, aber sehr stilvollen Bösewicht, erkennbar an seinem französischen Namen, in die Hände zu spielen. Sagt, dass das nicht wahr ist!! Und während sie noch herauszufinden versucht, was ihr Auserwählter wirklich fühlt, passiert um die beiden herum allerhand Zeitreise-Action. Die Details sind dabei nicht so wichtig, fest steht, es gibt gute Schauspieler in schönen historischen Kostümen zu sehen, welche Dialoge sprechen, die mal nicht nur vom Reißbrett kommen, sondern meistens tatsächlich lebendig klingen. Und das in einem deutschen Fantasy-Film! Wir sind Smaragdgrün. Toni Erdmann 300px|left Kinostart: 14.07.2016 Regie:'''Maren Ade '''Darsteller: Peter Simonischek, Sandra Hüller Jedes Jahr ist in Deutschland wieder das Geheule groß, wenn der Wettbewerb für Cannes bekanntgegeben wird. Keine deutschen Filme! Wie unfair! Die Franzosen hassen uns! Während an letzterem was dran sein könnte, muss man den deutschen Produktionen an der Tatsache, dass seit acht Jahren keine mehr bei dem Festival an der Côte d'Azur antreten durfte, wohl mindestens eine Mitschuld geben. Dieses Jahr war dann plötzlich alles anders und keiner konnte so recht fassen, dass sich die Tragikomödie Toni Erdmann von der deutschen Regisseurin Maren Ade zum absoluten Favorit von sowohl Kritikern als auch Zuschauern entwickelte. Erzählt wird die Geschichte von Winfried und seiner Tochter Sandra, die als Unternehmensberaterin durch die Welt reist, während Winfried seine Zeit mit seinem engsten Vertrauten, seinem Hund, vebringt. Als der stirbt reist der todtraurige Mann Sandra hinterher und, was ihr Entsetzen noch steigert, verwandelt sich bald in seine Fantasie-Persönlichkeit Toni Erdmann, einen haarigen, peinlichen Personality Coach. Klingt strange und ist es auch, aber auf die beste Art und Weise und dazu noch lustig und klug und herzerweichend. Gewonnen hat der Film letztendlich in Cannes übrigens fast nichts, vielleicht weil s.o. Egal, wir gehen einfach ins Kino. Vive la France! Umfrage Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide